A Twin Sister's Love
by chibistel brightblade
Summary: Anon is anguishing over her feelings. While her twin sister Kanon, peacefully sleeps. MAJOR DOSE OF LIME WARNING, perhaps a touch of lemon sent at the end YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED Reader Discretion Is STRONGELY Advised


The Disclaimer of Legality: I do not own Vocaloid, I do not own, nor did I create Anon and Kanon. I do not write this fiction for profit only for self satisfaction, and hopefully the enjoyment of those who choose to read it. Got the idea for this after I listened to the song "heart chrome" by anon and kanon, and their cover of magnet. Because of certain contents of this story reader discretion is strongly advised. You have been warned. 11/2/14

A TWIN SISTER'S LOVE

CHAPTER 1 OF 1

CHIBISTEEL BRIGHTBLADE

My name is Anon, I have twin sister named Kanon. We're both in our third year of high school. A lot of people including my sister call me a scatter brain and an airhead, and I guess at times I am bit of one. I love dancing, so does Kanon, and for both of us bread is our favorite thing to eat. Just don't get me, Kanon, and our new friend Teto in one room, otherwise between the three of us we'll eat all the bread.

We're nearly identical the only real difference in our appearance is our breasts and our hair. I have bigger breasts than Kanon does and shorter hair. Kanon wears her hair in a sidetail. The other real way to tell us apart is Kanon usually wears light color clothing while I prefer darker colored clothes. Although right now that last part wouldn't help much as she's currently asleep and we both sleep in the nude.

It's a good thing that there's no school tomorrow because right now I should be joining my sister in sleeping but I can't. I've had something on my mind for a long time now. Something that I wish I hadn't but it's there. You see the truth is I fell in love with my sister back in junior high school. I know, I know that's all shades of wrong, but it happened.

Right now I'm just looking at her sleeping, she's so beautiful, so peaceful. It's just so tempting right now to do things to her. I mean we're both naked, and mom and dad are out of town today. But, I can't, she's my sister, my twin, my literal other half. I won't hurt my sister like that. She's not just my sister but my best friend, I love her so much, she's always been there for me, but we are twins so I guess technically she's been there since we were in our mother's womb. Just looking at her right now I feel my heart beat so fast I'm afraid the noise might wake her, My face feels hot, I'd bet my face looks red right now. I can feel my body tremble with all kinds of emotions.

So many nights I've dreamed of being able to take our relationship into the realm of the romantic. So many nights fantasizing about it, but then in the morning commonsense wins out, and I'm reminded that we are sisters, twins at that. And, those dark desires dissolve with the light, only to return the next night. I'm so afraid that one day Kanon will learn about my dark secret and never speak to me again. Stop being my friend stop being my sister, leaving me all alone in the world. I'm afraid too that these feelings will one day drive me mad. I don't want that. I want Kanon to always be there, I want her friendship I want her as my sister, and I want to stay sane. Even if she doesn't love me as I love her, she still loves me, and that should be enough.

Looking down at her sleeping face again. A small beam of moonlight now gently illuminates her. She looks almost angelic like that. My heart beats even faster. I notice a stray lock of hair on her forehead and with a very shaky hand I do my best to gently brush it off her face and tuck it behind her ear. Thankfully she didn't wake up, but she does turn a bit few minutes later. When she did so the blanket covering her slipped down a bit exposing some of her breasts. Though they're smaller than mine, but I love to look at them. I want to touch them so badly. I take a very slow breath in and let it out equally as slow. I want to but I don't dare risk it. I don't want Kanon to know that her own twin sister is a freak. I don't want her to hate me. I slowly pull the blanket back covering her up again. Crisis averted for now at least.

I start to think about two of our classmates Rin and Len Kagamine, who are also twins, but unlike us they're a girl and a boy. Do they ever have these feelings about each other? Do they ever think about giving into this temptation? Crossing that line that should never be crossed. Something tells me that thoughts like that have never crossed their minds once. In fact I'm sure if they knew I was thinking this way they'd be disgusted with me, and never speak to me again.

The day I fell in love with Kanon was our second year of junior high school. It was during P.E. I was running track for class but I was hit in the back of the head with a soccer ball. It was an accident the boy who kicked it had the kick deflected and unfortunately it hit me before I could react. The next thing I knew I was on the ground with my head pounding and my ankle hurting as well. Turned out I sprained my ankle when I fell. When Kanon saw me fall she ran over to me to make sure I was ok. I remember she asked me if I could stand I tried but my ankle hurt too much to put any weight on it. Kanon then picked me up and literally carried me to the nurse's office. I didn't weigh that much back then still don't honestly, and Kanon is much stronger than she looks.

The nurse wasn't in the office at that time but Kanon laid me down on one of the beds, and then propped my injured foot up on some spare pillows and found an ice pack that she put on my ankle. She didn't leave my side the entire time. She held my hand and I remember she looked into my eyes, and told me she didn't care about class she was going to stay with me until I felt better or the nurse came. That was the exact second I fell in love with her. I smiled back and told her thanks. I was scared to say anything more than that. Ever since that day my feelings have grown ever stronger. I know that my feelings are wrong but as they say the heart is a very strange thing.

I know I'm a bit of a scatter brain and an airhead but I did try writing a story just to get some of this off my chest. I don't think it's all that good, but maybe it's good, but I'm not so sure. The story is about two childhood friends, both girls by the way, who grew up in the same neighborhood and are practically sisters they were so close, and one day one girl discovers that she's in love with the other, but is too scared to say anything. She is afraid that her friend will think she's some kind of strange freak. She never says a word and they live the rest of their lives as best friends. Until the day the second girl gets sick and is dying. And, finally the first girl finds the courage to confess to her friend how she really feels how she's always felt. Only to find out that her dying friend has always felt the same but was likewise to scared to say or do anything. I don't want that to be me. If I have to I will take this secret to the grave.

I also hope that nobody ever finds out that I wrote that story. I'd die of embarrassment, and I just know that somebody will put two and two together and figure out that I wrote it about myself and Kanon. Or least how I feel about Kanon.

I should really go back to own room before I do something stupid, but I don't want to leave the presence of my adorable, beautiful sister. I'm so tempted to crawl in bed with her, I have done that before but not since I fell in love with her, I just don't trust myself enough anymore. I'm so frightened that if I get under the same blanket as her I'll do something I'll regret. As badly as I want to do those things I know I'll never be able to. I should just come right out and say it maybe that'll help me with this. I want to make love to Kanon. There I said it. I finally said what's been in my head for all this time. I want her as my lover. So close, yet always out of reach, always impossible to grab. But, in a way it feels good to say it. I only hope that I didn't say it loud enough for her to hear. I look down she still seems to be peacefully asleep. I breathe a small sigh of relief that I wasn't heard and I didn't wake her. Even saying it didn't help ease the pain of longing, of lust.

As quietly as I can I stand to leave I'm just going to go back to my room, and let my dreams and fantasies take me to a place I'll never go. I'm sure if Kanon ever caught me doing those things she'd say I'm sick, for touching myself like I do. I'm positive that she doesn't do those things. I'm willing to bet I'm the only girl on the planet that touches herself like I do. Just to make it worse I do that while pretending that's it's Kanon's fingers instead of my own.

Unfortunately I misstep and bang my knee against Kanon's desk chair. I let out a yelp of pain. As the chair crashes into the desk. Behind me I hear my sister's voice, her lovely voice cut through the darkness calling my name. I freeze I don't know what to do or what to think the pain in my knee quickly forgotten. She turned on her bedside lamp. I don't dare look at her, I know that right now I couldn't control myself if I saw her nude body. It's taking all my willpower not to turn my head and catch a glimpse of her. I can tell that she's out of bed. She calls my name again. I can tell that she's worried her voice always quaver's a bit when she's worried about me. She's asking if I'm ok. I don't say anything I don't move. Then the next thing I know I feel her arms gently wrapped around me. I my heart is gonna beat of my chest I can feel her breasts against my back. My brain feels like it's shorting out. I hear her voice again almost pleading me to answer her. My mouth opens but no words come out. After what feels like an eternity I find my voice. All I tell her is I can't tell her. Next thing I know she turns me around to face her.

"Anon please, something is bothering you if I can help please let me, I'm your sister Anon you can tell me anything and you know you can trust me I won't tell anybody if you don't want me to." She pleads looking and sounding on verge of tears.

"I'm sorry I can't, you'll hate me, you'll think I'm a freak, I'm sick. I can't…I can't say anything I don't want you to hate me." I say my voice breaking with every word. Finally I break down in tears.

I feel Kanon lead me over to her bed. She sits us down and she hugs me tightly, and kisses my cheek. "Anon, you're my sister, my twin, and my best friend there's nothing you can do, nothing you can say, that can make me hate you. Now, please Imouto tell me." She pleads to me in a soft voice as she rubs my back gently.

She called me Imouto, now I know she's really worried. She only calls me that if I'm sick or injured. I feel my resolve start to weaken, but I can't I just can't, but now I know I will, but I will try one more time.

"Onee-chan, I can't tell you, I…I just can't, I'm sorry." I say as I lay my head on her shoulder continuing to cry.

"Please Imouto, I want to help you and I can't if you don't tell me. Anon, you know if you're hurt or sad it makes me hurt and sad too." I hear her say.

That did it my resolve is now shattered. I feel so weak physically, mentally and emotionally. I know that my next words are going to kill me, maybe not in body but in my soul, in my heart. I look into my sister's eyes, for what I know will be the last time.

"Kanon, I know you will hate me after I say this, but I love you Kanon, I love you in a way that sisters shouldn't love each other. I don't want you as my sister Kanon I want you as my girlfriend, my lover. I want to make love to you." I say my voice weak barely above a whisper. I expect to slapped, or hit in some way, and to be pushed off the bed as hard as she can, and then have her run out of the room screaming and cursing my name my very existence.

Instead all I receive is silence. But she never lets go of me. If anything she tightens the hug. I'm still scared though. I know that I have just dug my own grave. Made my own twin sister my other half hate me. Made her wish I had never been born at all. I know that those have to be the thoughts in her head.

"Kanon, Onee-chan, please say something anything, shout, scream, hit me, something please." I say my voice still very unsteady. Finally I hear a sound but it's not the sound I was expecting it was if anything a giggle, but it was her usual pleasant giggle.

She then leans forward and kisses my forehead again. "Is that all Anon? is that all that was on your mind? I have to admit I've had those feelings before too. I don't know if it's a phase or not, but you're not alone in this. There are times I want to make love to you too" She says sweetly and kindly.

I'm dumbstruck by this. I never would've guessed. Here I was thinking that I was the only one but to hear that my own sister also had these feelings was a relief, a weight off my shoulders.

"I know it's hard Anon since we're sisters, twins no less, and we're not supposed to have these feelings, but it looks like both of us have this demon to bear. I'm not sure if this helps any but if we were not related I'd take you as my girlfriend without a second thought." Kanon said as she dabbed a tear off my face with a finger.

I looked into her eyes again, I could tell she was telling the truth, not that I really doubted, but this was the conformation that I needed. I took in a few breaths to settle myself down. Finally I felt calm enough to speak again.

"How do you, deal with these feelings Kanon? How do they not drive you to the brink of insanity?" I asked desperate for an answer. She took my hand in hers and gave it a gentle comforting squeeze.

"Honestly Anon, it's a bit embarrassing to admit this to my own sister but then again I just admitted to wanting to have sex with you so this is a bit easier now. I play with myself, I touch myself and fantasize that it's you. I pretend that it's you touching me, you making love to me. That's how I deal with it." She said almost matter-of-factly blushing deeper than I'd ever seen her blush before.

I knew I had to be blushing too, just hearing this, but It was another weight off my shoulders that I wasn't the only one to do such things.

I could see a smile on Kanon's face. "You know Anon there's an old saying I heard once. They say that ninety percent of the world masturbates, and the other ten percent lie about it." She said then burst out laughing.

I started to laugh too, somehow it struck me as funny. Also it seemed like Kanon was reading my mind and figured out what I was going to ask next.

After our laughing fit died down. I looked at Kanon again. A more serious expression on my face. "So, where do we go from here. I mean us becoming lovers isn't really an option, but yet, I don't know if I can trust myself not to do something stupid." I said once again on the verge of tears.

Looking me squarely in the eyes Kanon smiled. "Anon we'll figure out something. I have those feelings too and sometimes I feel like I can't trust myself either, but I know that somehow some way we'll figure this out. I love you Anon, and I always will no matter what happens. We're now and forever sisters nothing can change that. Even if WE do wind up doing something stupid, as you put it." She answered putting a lot of emphasis on the word we.

I could only nod my head in agreement. We hugged again. She kissed the top of my head and I kissed the tip of her nose. Something that we had done all of our lives. I took this as a sign that everything would be o.k. I wouldn't go crazy, I wasn't crazy, and most importantly I wasn't alone. That my beloved twin sister was always going to be by my side if I needed her, that indeed there was nothing I could do or say that would cause her to hate me. The answers to our questions may not be obvious or in front of us at the moment, but in time we were going to find them.

"Come on Anon let's get to sleep we can talk more in the morning. Do you trust yourself enough right now to not do anything?" I heard Kanon ask.

"I don't know Onee-chan, do you?" I replied honestly and wondering how she felt at the moment.

She wore a mischievous grin on her face before she answered. "Would it be a tragedy if I didn't?" She answered back.

I shook my head. I just decided at that time to let come whatever may. I laid down next to Kanon. We snuggled up close. And that night we shared our first kiss. A kiss that shouldn't be shared between sisters. It wasn't long before we completely crossed the line and started making love to each other. The last thing I remember hearing before I fell asleep was Kanon telling me that what we did that night was better than she ever dreamed it would be. I could only agree it was better than any dream or fantasy I had ever had.

THE END.

IF YOU READ TILL THE END I DID WARN YOU.


End file.
